Many commercial products such as hi-impact solvent-based products consisting of chlorinated or aromatic solvents, are currently available for removing viscid matter from the paper roll covers, wires and felts. Some of the currently used products require a long dwell time to facilitate the "stickie" removal, are characterized by low flash point or are corrosive by nature, and consist of environmentally damaging products. If the residue is not removed during the manufacturing process, a buildup accrues on the roll cover, wires and felts thus causing defects in the manufactured product. It would be desirable to formulate a product utilizing shorter dwell times to remove the "stickies", be biodegradable to facilitate product disposal, contain relatively low-hazard constituents, and be priced competitive to the currently used products.